It is not uncommon in nuclear power plants, to inject hydrogen gas into water by spraying primary coolant (i.e. water) into an atmosphere that contains hydrogen, e.g., into the hydrogen gas blanket of the makeup tank, or by bubbling hydrogen gas in the water phase of the makeup take. The makeup tank, moreover, is used, among other things, to equalize primary coolant volume changes. Toward this end, the makeup tank contains primary coolant and a hydrogen-gas blanket.
These procedures have the disadvantage that due to the large hydrogen volume in the makeup tank, a release of relatively large hydrogen volumes into the space surrounding the makeup tanks cannot be precluded, and therefore the possibility of gas explosions must be considered. There is a further disadvantage in the fact that the liquid gas content cannot be precisely controlled.
There is a need, therefore, to find a procedure through which a preset gas content can be reached in the liquid that is to be gassed and in which a release of dangerous volumes of gas can be reliably avoided.